


This Party Sucks

by thats_for_certain



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Begrudging Protectiveness, Developing Friendships, Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_for_certain/pseuds/thats_for_certain
Summary: He doesn't care and they're NOT his friends!
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 39





	This Party Sucks

The party was in full swing- the sound of happy laughter and loud voices called over the classy music and the last of the guests had arrived. The waiters were serving alcohol and many were well on their way to drunkenness. Bulma’s parties always seemed to be a hit, and one could easily see why of course. Great music, great food, awesome drinks, nice decorations- the list could go on. Usually Bulma throws all the ‘must go’ parties of the year and this year was no different at all.

Vegeta didn’t really see the point. People were annoying and he hated them, but Bulma insisted on more and more parties. He wouldn’t be caught dead here if he had a choice. It seemed the rest of his- shudder and scowl- group thought so as well. When he started to categorize himself with them, he had no clue, but here he was, in the middle of the usual idiots Bulma calls her best friends. They all collectively held in groans at the stupid high class people that swarmed the party.

Piccolo couldn’t help but bare his fangs and flex his claws every few minutes as a snobby voice grew loud enough to drown out the music. Krillin and 18 stayed huddled together, avoiding small talk with a man who just couldn’t keep his eyes off 18. Gohan stood silent behind Chi-Chi, glaring as a drunk man kept trying to hit on her. Tein was sitting next to Chiaotzu, valiantly staring into his cup- embarrassed as Yamcha made a fool of himself in front of a classy woman. 

Vegeta looked at them all, not bothering to keep the scowl off his face as he related to them more than he ever had before. He hated these people and apparently so did they. 

Away from their corner, Bulma was working the crowd- a brilliant smile on her gorgeous face, her hair longer than he’s ever seen it, curled to perfection, and a dress so glamorous she could pass for royalty. He could see her charming everyone she talked to, her arm hooked through Goku's as he escorted her. Goku was in a suit, along with all the men in Bulma’s close group, but he somehow wore it better than any of them else could. He was social like Bulma was- making people laugh and smile without any trouble, stunning them with his looks, just like Bulma was. If Vegeta was being honest, they would have made a great power couple. 

However, Goku kept looking Chi-Chi’s way as the drunk man she couldn’t shake off drew closer to her. If anything, that at least proved he was loyal to his own woman and didn’t think about Bulma like that. In fact, Bulma was leaning on him, but there was nothing sexual about the touch. He was just playing the part Vegeta wouldn’t and also noticeably keeping other men from eyeing her up. 

Vegeta watched as Goku subtly put himself between a man and Bulma, protecting her in the slightest of ways and he was hit with the sudden need to do the same. Holding in an eye-roll at himself, he rose, drawing the eyes of his group as he stalked towards Chi-Chi, raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of a furious Gohan. Vegeta held in a smirk, certain if he wasn’t about to intervene the man would have been dealt with in a far more violent way by the woman's son.

“Listen Trazu-”

“It’s Traizu!” the man slurred in Chi-Chi’s face, somehow withstanding the deadly force of her glare.

“ _Whatever!_ No, I’m not interested, so if you please-” 

Traizu made a pass to grab her, but before she or Gohan could react, Vegeta had his arm in a vice grip- causing the man to yelp. Chi-Chi made a startled noise, having been too busy to see Vegeta approach. 

“I must say.” Vegeta made his voice cold, so familiar from his old days it was easy to slip into. The danger lurked in it and Traizu whimpered in fear. “You are probably the densest fool here.” Vegeta tightened his grip, narrowing his eyes at the man. “I guess I have to teach you the most basic lesson there is to know- when a woman says no-“ Vegeta tightened his grip just a fraction more. “She. _Means_. **_No_**.” 

The man had started crying at one point, but Vegeta really couldn’t care. He was also aware the rest of the Z fighters had risen to their feet- and it annoyed him a little, thinking they doubted his self control that much. The man whimpered again, his entire body shaking as Vegeta glared at him. “Tell me yes, you understand.” He snapped at the fool.

“Y-y-yes” Traizu could barely speak. “I understand.” 

What a pathetic man. Vegeta let his eyes get darker, letting the man know just what he had gotten himself into. “Good.” He yanked up on the man’s hand and caused him to stand back up from where he had sunken to the ground. “I think there’s something you need to say to Mrs. Son. Tell her you’re sorry and then beg for her forgiveness.” 

Chi-Chi was staring at him in blatant surprise, but the moment he said her name she turned a harsh, expectant look on the man and crossed her arms. “Yes, I think he’s right,” she hissed at him.

Traizu nervously tugged on his arm. “I’m s-so sorry. I-It won't happen again. Can you forgive me?”

Chi-Chi’s hard glare didn’t waver, but she gave a curt nod. “Fine.”

“It better not happen again.” Vegeta interjected. “Trust me when I say it will not end well for you.” He released Traizu and stepped away. Five people were standing at the ready and went to grab him, all of them seeming to be his friends. Vegeta realized belatedly that his group had risen to their feet because Traizu’s friends had planned to jump him. He scoffed at them and crossed his arms indignantly. “Leave.” He hissed at them. 

With their tails between their legs they left, and it was here Vegeta turned to the man who wouldn’t stop leering at 18. “And you! The same goes for you! Get lost.” 

The man scurried away without protest, causing 18 to laugh cruelly. 

Now that it was all taken care of, Vegeta felt more awkward than he should and he realized the noise of the party was gone and everyone was staring at him, Goku and Bulma included. The need to disappear was strong and he backed up a little, not daring to look over at Bulma’s face. 

“Thank you Vegeta.” Chi-Chi smiled at him, her usually stoney face warming a little. “I appreciate it.”

Vegeta huffed at her. “Whatever, earth woman. You should learn how to handle yourself better.” With that he retreated back to his seat, uncomfortable. So what if Goku was protecting his woman, what possessed him to want to return the favor? He didn’t do nice shit for Goku, or his family, or anyone for that matter. 

“Yeah, thanks for getting rid of the creep, buddy!” Krillin’s cheerful voice almost blended in with the slowly rising volume as people got back to the party. “I was about to kick his ass myself.”  
  
“Pfft, yeah right.” Piccolo laughed meanly. “We all know 18 would have done it, if she felt so inclined.” 

Just like that, the Z fighters started a good natured argument, smiles lighting up their faces as they started to have a good time, talking about fighting. Vegeta tuned them out, concentrating on looking badass- like his one good deed unraveled his reputation in the group and he now had to over compensate. 

“Thank you for helping Chi-Chi, Vegeta.” And just like that, Vegeta wanted to take it all back. Goku sat down next to him, looking out at the party. Bulma was with a group of women for the moment, laughing as they joked with each other. “I was about to come over and handle it, but she seemed to be doing that herself...until he grabbed for her of course.” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, scowling. “I don’t care.”

He would never live this down, dammit. He subtly looked around and noticed the Z fighters were relaxed around him, like he was a friend to them. He shuddered.

Damn Bulma and her friends, and Damn Kakarot. 

Goku smiled at him and he wanted to punch something. “Still, thanks for-”

Vegeta got up and stalked off, grumbling to himself and...embarrassed. He didn’t want them thinking he cared or something...He was just bored and was feeling very generous. That was gone now. 

Bulma somehow snuck after him without his knowledge and cornered him when he went inside. 

“That was awesome Vegeta.” She cooed, taking no notice that she surprised him.

“Whatever, woman. I was tired of listening to it, that's all. Go annoy someone else.” What had he been thinking? So a guy didn’t get to flirt with Bulma because that third class put a stop to it, that was hardly him protecting her. So how the fuck did that translate into him protecting Kakarot’s harpy in return? Chi-Chi was more than capable of defending herself, so why did his brain tell him he wanted to end that man for trying to grab her? Now they would think him soft for having Chi-Chi’s back and he couldn't care less about the woman. Really. And he didn't even really care all that much about Bulma and her warm smiles, and certainly not Goku who forgave him for everything he's ever done or 18 who was a good battle ally. He was just forced to be around them and it was clearly starting to fuck with his head.

Bulma touched his shoulder, pulling him out of his rapidly snarling thoughts. She offered him a warm smile and maybe he started regretting the whole situation a little less. Then she spoke and killed that feeling and he was back to being pissed off.

“I knew you liked them, secretly. It was nice to see you stand up for our friends.” With that she flitted out of the room and back to the party. He was left speechless.

“I-... you! WOMAN!” Vegeta growled. “NOT MY FRIENDS!” 

…

God...dammit.   
  
He should have destroyed the planet long ago. He scowled as he walked to the window to look out at the party, watching his- **no** \- _the_ group smile and laugh, and cheer when Bulma joined them. They were sat apart from the other party goers ever so slightly, as earth’s mightiest heroes. Their shapes were familiar to him after so many years and he kind of hated that he knew them so well.

They weren’t his friends…

But maybe he didn’t hate them as much as he hated the average person. 

Not that he would say it, ever.


End file.
